


deep in love

by skzheartsyou



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Chan is an overprotective older brother, Crushes, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Relationship, Seungmin is tired of it, a bit of, i will add tags later i guess, just some cute seungbin prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skzheartsyou/pseuds/skzheartsyou
Summary: Seungmin had the biggest crush on Changbin for so long. When he finally confessed, he couldn't believe Changbin reciprocated his feelings. There was just one problem. Seungmin´s overprotective older brother, Chan, who happened to be Changbin´s best friend.





	deep in love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this was supposed to be a one-shot but somehow got too long to be one so here´s the first part. Also sorry if there are any mistakes, English is not my first language. Enjoy! (:

It all started with just one look. One simple look from Changbin and Seungmin was all over the floor, drooling all over him with hearts where eyes used to be. At first, he just thought it was a simple crush he would get over. But when he felt his heart skip beats even after years, he knew he was in it for good. And it didn´t help that Changbin kept giving him these looks, that he kept smiling at him, messing with his hair and all these cute little things probably only Seungmin noticed.  
It just sucked big time that Changbin was kind of off the table because he was best friends with Seungmin´s older brother Chan. Now, maybe even that wouldn´t be such a problem, the biggest problem was Chan. More precisely, him being over-protective over Seungmin. 

It was like that for as long as Seungmin could remember. When he was in elementary school, he got bullied for his glasses and for being the smart kid. But Chan protected him, he told off the bullies and from then on Seungmin hung out with Chan and his friends. Chan always looked out for Seungmin. And as much as he was thankful to Chan, he kind of got sick of it. He couldn´t go out without telling Chan where he was going, with whom and when he´d come back. If he didn´t do so, Chan would terrorize his phone with calls and texts. Once he even followed Seungmin when he tried to go on a date with a boy from his school. And it didn´t end well. Chan just couldn´t let him be happy. He shoved the guy away from Seungmin and threatened him, that if he ever came near Seungmin, he´d beat the shit out of him.  
So you really couldn´t blame him for being sick of it. Maybe it was because their parents were always busy or far away on business trips that Chan picked up this protectiveness. In any way, he really really REALLY hated it.

It was one sunny early September afternoon, Seungmin was doing his calculus homework when suddenly he heard the front door open and voices coming from the hall. Chan came with Changbin and Woojin

"Hey, Minnie, what you doin´?"

"Why do you pretend to care?" Seungmin responded with his eyes glued to the paper.

"Come on, I do-" Seungmin looked up at his older brother, giving him an annoyed look and Chan just scratched the nape of his neck.

"Okay, sorry. Well anyway, I´m doing a party tonight. Could you go over to Felix´s?"

Seungmin looked up at Chan again with a pleading look now. 

"No, Hyung, please. Let me stay. Please!" 

"You are too young for this Minnie. No way."

"Come on! Can I at least stay in my room? I will stay there all night."

Chan looked at Seungmin and he looked like he really thought about it. Seungmin really hated when he had to leave the house when Chan had parties. He was in junior year and still got cared for as if he was a toddler. He liked Felix, don´t be mistaken, they have known each other since birth practically. But at the mere thought of Changbin being there, he really wanted to see the guy. He hasn´t seen him in a week, that felt like an eternity to Seungmin.

He kept looking at Chan with puppy eyes until finally, Chan sighed in defeat.

"Okay, you can stay but you won´t leave your room, understood?" Seungmin nodded and smiled brightly. "Invite Felix over. I know he is a good kid and will look after you."  
Seungmin just rolled his eyes, but still smiled. Tonight he was gonna do it. He was gonna talk to Changbin. 

He picked up his things and headed upstairs, deep in his thoughts that he hadn´t realized he bumped into someone. Wait, no no, not into just someone. He bumped into Changbin. Seo Changbin. His motherfucking crush. 

"Oh sorry, my fault." Changbin chuckled and touched Seungmin´s shoulder just o make sure the younger one wouldn´t fall.

"N-no it´s my mistake. I am so sorry." Seungmin stuttered and his ears and cheeks got even redder if it was possible. He tried to look anywhere but at Changbin, who didn´t take his gaze off of Seungmin. He finally looked him in the eyes and his breath hitched. It was as if he didn´t see anything else other than him and a bright halo around him. 

"Changbin, you comin´?" Chan´s voice came out of nowhere and it brought Seungmin back to reality. He realized he must have looked crazy, staring at him like that. He quickly went around Changbin and ran to his room.

He quickly grabbed his phone and threw himself on his bed. He dialed Felix´s number and waited for the other to pick up.

"Hi, what´s u-"

"FELIX OH MY GOD! COME OVER NOW, IMMEDIATELY, NOW!"

"What the fuck? I didn´t understand a word of that."

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN. JUST. COME. OVER." With that, he hung up and smiled so much his face actually hurt. He was so in love with Changbin, there was no going back now.

Felix came over within the next fifteen minutes, all out of breath because he obviously ran all the way there. Seungmin let him in and they quickly went up (Seungmin stealing a glance at Changbin´s back and almost stumbling over how perfect it looks) and closed the door to his room.

"So, what´s happening?" Felix asked as he sat down on Seungmin´s bed and looked at him questionably.

"Okay, well Chan Hyung is throwing a party. And-"

"And he let you stay? Wow, now that´s good character development." Seungmin looked at him all confused but shook his head and continued.

"Anyways, yes. We are going to stay here. And we will go to that party."

Silence filled the room. The only thing they could hear was the voices of the others downstairs and the buzz of Seungmin´s old neon lamp. Felix stared at Seungmin, slowly widening his eyes as he straightened his back. Suddenly he stood up making Seungmin jump a little.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Felix screamed, the voices downstairs quietened. Felix was about to scream again but Seungmin covered his mouth with his hand. For a second it was quiet but the guys downstairs started to talk again and Seungmin felt less stressed. 

"Hear me out okay? This is my only chance to talk to Changbin without Chan breathing down my neck. Look, I know it´s risky but I need you on my team. This may be my only chance in like years! So, will you help me or not?"

Seungmin took his hand off and Felix looked at him in defeat.  
"Okay, what´s the plan?"

The plan was simple. Felix would try to look out if Chan was occupied enough not to notice Seungmin there, while Seungmn would try to talk to Changbin. At least have a small conversation. It seemed simple at first.

The party started around eight, loud music was blaring out of the speakers, a lot of people danced in the living room and everyone seemed to have a great time. Seungmin and Felix waited for an hour until it seemed the party was in full swing. They quietly sneaked out of his room and passed by the few people hanging out upstairs. They looked over the railing next to the stairs and scanned the room.

"Okay, Chan Hyung is way over there, he seems really interested in that beer bottle not gonna lie." Felix joked, but Seungmin ignored him. He tried to find Changbin. And there he was. He was on the couch next to a girl. Wait- a girl? Who is that?

"Hey, Chan Hyung went to the kitchen, come on. We can go downstairs."

They quickly went downstairs, Chan still wasn´t in sight, thankfully. They got their way through the crowd, but when they finally got to where Seungmin previously spotted Changbin, the couch was empty. 

"Okay, Lix. You stay there, watch out if you see Chan Hyung and if he comes back, just run to me and we will hide okay?"

"Noted. Good luck bro."

They split ways and the hunt for Changbin began. He looked all around but it seemed as if he had disappeared. It didn´t help that the music was so loud and the lights were so low. He almost gave up when he went around the first floor twice, when suddenly he saw him in the very back of the living room with- 

With the exact same girl. Why the fuck was he with some girl? 

He walked closer to them, he even opened his mouth to say something when suddenly-

She leaned in and was about to kiss him. No-no-no. That wasn´t happening. But the worst part was that Seungmin was out of control. No really. Why the fuck couldn´t he just control himself?

"No!" he screamed, receiving a few weirded looks from people around but they quickly forgot about him and got back to their conversations.

However, the girl looked around very surprised to meet Seungmin´s widened eyes and his whole body frozen. Right behind her was Changbin. And he looked even more surprised than the girl. There was a very weird awkward silence even though the music was deafening. 

It couldn't get more embarrassing for Seungmin at that moment.

"Oh sorry, I just-" he didn´t know what to say so he just turned around and quickly ran up the stairs. He was a mess.

He opened the door to his room and quickly shut it, finally letting his emotions out. Hot tears rolled down his face as he slid down the door and his face in the palms of his hands. His sobs resonated through the rooms while the music from downstairs played in the background. He wanted to dissolve into the ground. He wanted to stop existing at that exact moment. He wasn´t having his mental breakdown even for two minutes when suddenly there was a knock at the door. He quickly stood up, he didn´t care about his wet cheeks and puffy eyes, he needed a hug from Felix right at that moment.

"Lix I think I fucked up-" he started when he opened the door, but when he looked up, he shut the door immediately. In Changbin´s face. Fuuuuuuck.

There was another knock at his door, Seungmin felt like he couldn´t breathe. What was he supposed to do? Changbin knew he was inside, there was no escape now.  
But Seungmin took too long. Before he could do anything, the door creaked a little and Changbin´s head peeked in.

"Hey, can I come in?"

Seungmin turned around and quickly tried to dry the tears that kept rolling down his face.

"H-hey, Changbin H-Hyung. Wha-what´s up?" he tried to sound as cool as possible given the facts that he still had tears in his eyes and felt like complete utter shit.

"Well, you seemed kinda upset downstairs. I wanted to check up on you."

"No, please, don´t worry. I am absolutely amazing. I-" he looked up and met Changbin´s gaze. That fucker saw right through him. 

"Does Chan know you..."

"Please don´t tell him. He will be so mad." 

Changbin stepped a bit closer to him and put his hands in the pocket of his hoodie.

"So tell me, what was that really about downstairs, huh?" he smiled a little, looking at Seungmin as if without blinking.

"I have no idea what you´re talking about." 

"Seungminie, don´t lie to me. What´s going on?"

Seungmin gave up. There was no way he would get out of this anyway. He sat down on his bed and put his face in his hands.

"This is going to be really awkward, Hyung. I-" Why was it so hard? Oh, of course. He was confessing to the love of his life that could reject him so easily. He could even hate him. Oh no Changbin´s gonna hate him. That would be a literal nightmare.

"It´s okay Minnie, talk to me." Changbin said softly as he sat down next to him. Awfully close, if you asked Seungmin.

"Well, I- I kind of- there´s this- ehm. I kind of like you." He said the last part so quickly even he couldn´t understand himself.

"You what?"

Seungmin sighed. Now or never. "I like you, Changbin Hyung. A lot."

There was a deathly silence in the room. Seungmin nervously played with his fingers while he refused to look anywhere else than his hands at the moment. Changbin didn´t say anything, however, he didn´t move away from Seungmin. 

Seungmin stood up with his eyes still stuck to his hands. "Okay I think I made myself look like an idiot just the right amount today, so why don´t we... forget about this and-"  
Changbin suddenly stood up and stepped closer to Seungmin, their bodies only a few inches away.

"You didn´t," he said and reached for Seungmin´s hand.

"W-what?" he said as he felt new tears rolling down his face.

"You´re not an idiot. Oh, Minnie." He wiped the tears with his thumb and leaned closer.

Seungmin had no idea how it actually happened. But in just less than a second, Changbin´s lips were pressed against his.


End file.
